For whom the bells toll
by OneshotWonder429
Summary: Set on Jonny and Bonnie's wedding day. Jac is still in love with Jonny, but will she let him go? Or will she put up a fight? And will Janny reform once again?


**_A/N Just a little something that I came up with. This is set on Jonny and Bonnie's wedding day. Just to let you know that Jac never got pregnant so Emma doesn't exist. Jac doesn't have endometriosis, and that arguement outside theatre never happened, they just broke up._**

"Jonny" She stated, her hands shaking, she could not let him go. She had to at least try. So that is what she did.

Jac walked over to him and placed her lips to his. Jonny pulled away, surprised and confused. "Not here!" He exclaimed dragging her into the on call room. Jac hung her head low, a saddened expression painted on to her features. 'Thats it I have lost him!' She thought, nearly bursting into tears.

The door clicked shut behind them, Jonny locked it to be sure of no intrusions. Jac's eyes were still firmly fixed on the ground when Jonny began asking questions. It was like his questions were bullets and every question meant one more hole in her body.

"What was that? I mean a few weeks ago you made it clear that you had no feelings for me! Do you? Is that why you kissed me? Are you jealous of Bonnie? Because I love her and she loves me? And that I am marrying her? And not you-" Jonny shouted at her a lightning speed only stopping when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. Jac Naylor never cried. This must be serious.

Her throat was tight. She tried to speak but couldn't for fear of her emotions getting the better of her. "I love you" Was all that she could muster. She felt the emotions start too run riot. Jonny's eyes widened at the sound of the hard as nails consultant uttering those words to him. Why are women so confusing. The ice queen suddenly regained her strength. "I cannot let you go, you're the first person I have let in to my life in three years and I was right to do so. I love the way that you always put your woman first, your stupid persistent flirting, your stupidly annoying but at the same time sort of sexy Scottish stones. The way that at the age of 35 you still use bubble gum toothpaste an-"

Surprisingly it was Jonny who made the next move, pulling her towards him and pushing their lips together. Jac froze, was this really happening?, before giving into his embrace. She felt his strong arms snake around her body, slipping up her scrub top and massaging her back slightly.

She coudn't help but let out a little quiet moan as their lips molded together.

Suddenly to his surprise she pulled away. "What?" he breathed, still holding her close.

"Are you sure about this? I do not want to have meaningless sex and then for you to leave me and go and get married." Jonny widened his eyes and cupped her face in his hands "Jac I am very sure, Bonnie was just my way to make you feel jealous in hope of making you admit your true feelings and now you have. Admittedly I may have taken things a bit to far with the whole marriage thing. But I love you, not Bonnie and I want to be with you to grow old with you and hopefully one day have little mini Naylor Maconies!" He exclaimed pulling Jac close once again.

Jac smiled a small smile, pulling away. "I'm sorry Jonny" She almost whispered.

Jonny pushed Jac back on to the bed and lay down next to her kissing her again. Jonny slid his hands up her top, massaging her stomach before lifting the scrub top over her curled locks revealing her toned abdomen.

And so they made love on the spot that they had done so many times before, but not for a long time.

* * *

Together on the bed they slept, with Jonny's arms wrapped around her naked waist. Jonny was the first to wake, around half an hour later.

Blinking his eyes open, sleepily taking in his surroundings. He became accustom to a dozing figure snuggled up to him. He smiled as he realised that she had finally told the truth, that he was finally going to be with her. The love of his life.

She opened her eyes, sleepily. Turning over and also smiling at the naked man that lay beside her. "I thought that was a dream, although I am not complaining. It was a lovely dream though." She smiled as Jonny reached out and stroked her cheek.  
"What are we going to do now though Jonny? You are getting married at one o'clock." She worried scanning his face for a reaction.  
"Okay, don't you worry I will call Bonnie or maybe Mo and get her to tell Bonnie that the wedding is off!" Jac raised her eyes brows and let her mouth drop slightly. "What?" He questioned rubbing his hands up and down her back.  
"Don't you think that a phone call is a bit mean? Shouldn't you at least tell her that the seemingly most important day of her life is not going to happen face to face?" Jonny cocked his head slightly, debating the point in his head."You're right, you go home and I will go down to the venue and tell the truth." Jac smiled a sad smile and nodded slightly. "Jac, don't worry, I am not going to go back to Bonnie and leave you again. Because it seems, Miss Naylor, that I am completely in love with you!" Jac's smile returned only this time it was more of a beam. She leant foward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jonny pulled on his suit and then attempted to do his tie. He lifted his head from his tie to see Jac, still in bed, staring back at him with a large smile on her face. "Come here you idiot!" Jonny smiled as he leant over his girlfriend. He was sneakily peeking down the sheets admiring her naked form as she tied his tie.  
"Oi!" She mock scolded giving him a small slap on the cheek.  
"What? Am I not allowed to admire my very very sexy girlfriend?" Her replied, a jokers grin etched across his features.  
"Shut up you idiot!" She replied, grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her level. She kissed him on the lips before grabbing the blanket that lay at the foot of the bed and wrapping it around herself, before beginning to locate her various items of clothing that lay discarded on the floor. She had just managed to put on her underwear when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She twisted around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. She pulled away after a while. "Right you had better be going Mr Maconie, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you! And I will be waiting for you at my flat to see if you meant this!" She laughed but suddenly her face became more serious. "You will come back won't you?" He smiled and kissed her again. "Yes! want to have a rematch, ooh right I had better get going! I will see you late Naylor!" He gave her one last peck on the lips before he ran out the door.


End file.
